Loyalty
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Tag to Season 14 Finale, Rendezvous.


AN: This is a rapid succession story. Been some time since I have posted so wanted to wish my old faithful readers all the best. Enjoy.

* * *

Loyalty.

Loyalty was what made him jump off that helicopter.

If Gibbs would sacrifice himself. Then he would too.

Simple.

Until the bullet ripped through his right shoulder.

"McGee!" Gibbs hollered before kneeling down beside him, continuing to fire.

Tim stood up and switched his sig to his left hand. The adrenaline masking the pain for now.

* * *

"What do you mean you left them there?" Bishop didn't hide her contempt as she took in what Torres was telling her.

"Have to wait on the Seals to get the go ahead to return." His impatience was mixed with pure sadness. The chance his teammates would even be alive to rescue was slim.

"I'll update Vance and see what he can do from here…." She paused. "Bring them home Torres."

* * *

They retreated behind cover long enough for Gibbs to make a decision.

"Surrender." His teeth gritted through the words. "Por Favor."

He was on his knees with his hands lifted in the air, catching a side glance at McGee before the butt of a weapon knocked him unconscious.

* * *

"With all due respect sir, those are federal agents."

"And that is hostile territory. My understanding is, your agents were grossly outgunned, it is my soldier's estimation that this would be a body retrieval mission. We would need a clear point of entry to avoid an ambush as well."

"Understood." Vance tried to remain composed and momentarily set his emotions aside. "I trust you will do all you can."

"Absolutely sir."

* * *

Abby didn't say a word when Ducky told her. She just shook her head, insisting that what he was telling her wasn't true.

"We must have faith Abigail."

"I don't need faith Ducky."

"What do you need?"

"I need Gibbs….and I need McGee…here."

* * *

When Gibbs came to, he was alone. His eyes darted in every direction in search of McGee but saw nothing. Nothing but dirt floor and make shift walls. His understanding of the language was minimal at best, but he knew enough to get them… _him_ …through. He didn't want to believe his agent was dead but nothing in the logical realm of thinking would assume otherwise. Why would they bring in a wounded person and tend to them? He immediately regretted surrendering and wondered what kind of life of regret and shame would await him, should he even survive.

* * *

"What are you saying Director?" Bishop remained composed during the exchange.

"In simple terms….we wait."

"Sir, with all due respect. Time is not their friend."

"I'm aware Agent Bishop. People are on it."

Quinn interjected. "We should be on it. We should be there." She was a bit more levelheaded than Elli but years of experience will do that. "When there is rescue mission mounted, we should be the faces they see."

"I can't put the team in harms way, if they are rescued…."

"If…?!" Bishop was quieted by Quinn's hand on her shoulder.

"Emotions do not change facts. While we can be hopeful, I am not about to send the rest of the MCRT across the globe. We wait. If anyone can beat these odds, it's Gibbs."

* * *

Against all odds summed up everything nicely.

Timothy McGee was left for dead.

He lost consciousness the moment he saw Gibbs struck down. The blackness that swallowed him was sure to be the end.

Until his eyes opened.

"Senor?! Mama, mama, esta despierto!"

 _He is awake._

Tim sat up to see three small faces staring at him. The woman of the home took a place beside him.

"American." She nodded towards him.

"Yes," he came to himself long enough to look around for Gibbs.

" Mi Amigo?" He questioned.

She only shook her head.

"Gracias," he gestured towards the bandage on his shoulder and attempted to stand up. He was able to ascertain the general direction he had come from and thanked them profusely before choosing to leave. While he knew his wound needed medical attention, he also knew Gibbs needed him more. So he set off in search of that last place he saw him, hoping not to find his body…

* * *

It was almost night when a group of soldiers entered Gibbs room.

He would have stood up to meet them if he weren't chained down. "Hola." He offered, hoping to see past them for some clue of his location.

"Name?"

Gibbs was happy to oblige. "Federal agent." He pointed to himself. "NCIS."

They glanced around with confused looks and he could almost hear Tony's quip about no one knowing who they are.

"Other agent?" Gibbs didn't want to ask but had to know.

"Ah, yes. El esta muerto."

He didn't need a translation.

Tears rushed his eyes as he attempted to stifle his emotions.

"El era joven."

 _He was young._

It shouldn't have been him. It should have been me.

"What do you want?" He stared up intently.

At that question they turned to leave. "Buenos noches."

Only Gibbs didn't sleep. He hated pain but it was an old familiar friend to him. He knew he had to harness the anger. Bridle it. Focus it.

But not tonight.

Tonight, he would cry for him.

* * *

Torres sat up in his bunk with nothing to do but wring his hands. Every fiber of his being wanted to mount up and find them himself. But it was uncharted territory. This wasn't the city. And this wasn't a gang of thugs he could infiltrate.

He pushed the last few moments as the chopper pulled away further from his mind. He prepared for the worst but hoped for the best as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ducky remained composed as Abigail cried herself to sleep, it wasn't until he slipped out of her room than he did something he hadn't done in ages.

Prayed.

* * *

McGee reached the outskirts of the rebel camp surrounded by darkness. There was nothing left to do now but stay alive in hope of rescue. So he kept himself awake, in hopes of hearing a chopper in the distance.

* * *

"We will have the advantage if we travel on foot from here." The commander was clear on their objective. "Two of our own have been either captured or DOA."

 _Dead on arrival._

"Regardless, we bring them home."

Torres had joined the briefing moments later. "Can I join sir?"

"Sorry son. I have my orders." He placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "We won't return without them."

* * *

Gibbs was startled by a familiar sound in the distance. No matter how many years had passed, he could hear the hum of chopper blades from miles away. It was faint, which meant they would be engaging on foot. He would be ready. Ready to lead them right to where his Agent's body had fallen.

* * *

Time was a blur to Timothy McGee. But there was one moment in time he wouldn't soon forget.

"Agent McGee." He knelt down beside him. "We have him sir, he's wounded but conscious. Coming to you now."

* * *

Gibbs was never so relieved to hear gun fire. While he was helpless to fight himself, he knew that the men responsible for killing his agent would be getting the justice they deserved. He heard commotion and footsteps coming in his direction and prepared for anything. Even death at this point was more attractive then telling Delilah he had let her down.

* * *

"Stand down Agent McGee, we will proceed when it is all clear." Tim had never been more anxious than he was in that moment. He needed to see Gibbs. He needed to know he was alright. He _needed_ him to know that he was alright. He needed them both to come home.

* * *

Gibbs wasn't as relieved as he thought he would be when they set him free from the chains. He knew what was next.

"All clear sir."

Gibbs rubbed at his wrists for a moment. "We can't go home yet…my agent…."

"Boss." Tim strode into the tent breathing heavily, pale but very much alive. "Thank God you're okay." He planned on a brief embrace but was surprised when Gibbs clutched him firmly.

"McGee."

Tim eased away from the embrace. "It's okay boss. We're okay. We're going home."

Gibbs wasn't one for speeches or even stringing five words together but when he saw his agent alive and well, he managed just that. "We're gonna have a serious talk about you jumping off that chopper…."

* * *

It wasn't until the homecoming that Gibbs pulled McGee aside for a firm yet gentle head slap.

"Do something like that again and I'll shoot you in the other shoulder."

Tim had to smile. "Copy that boss."


End file.
